


Undone

by Artaku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaku/pseuds/Artaku
Summary: The human arrives and Papyrus muses to himself. Sorry, I suck at summaries





	Undone

Papyrus sighed, the child standing in front of him looked more terrifying than anything he’d ever seen before. Even watching Undyne surplex a boulder would’ve been preferable to what was about to happen....  
He’d known something was off the first moment he’d seen the human. Dust had been floating through the air, and a sense of dread perforated the air. Even his brother (who tended to be more laid back) seemed unsettled.  
Still Papyrus had put on a brave face knowing that it wouldn’t do to upset the situation further, and so he did what he did best. He pretended not to notice them but.. As he walked off to check his puzzles, he had thought he’d heard his brother request they continue pretending to be human. That unsettled Papyrus far worse than when he’d learned the fate of any human that passed through the underground.  
When the human approached later he couldn’t help remembering his brother’s words. This thing, whatever it was, wasn’t human. It was something far worse. He’d been able to tell long before they approached his first puzzle (a maze of electricity) caked in the dust of people he’d known for years. There was just something... wrong about them. He knew that it was utterly ridiculous, but it seemed as though the.. thing ..just wasn’t alive. Like it was just a coat of skin being worn to give the impression of life (if he was being honest it reminded him a little of his Flowery friend)  
The town had time to be evacuated while that thing took the lives of the guard. He supposed that at least they had been able to do what they had sworn to do. It didn’t matter though, the thing, the demon continued on as though they experienced nothing more than a few minor annoyances. Which meant that it was his turn now.  
Papyrus thought of his brother. He knew that Sans couldn’t do anything. As judge he could only act upon the kings order, and the king was.. well perhaps he was to kind. Years ago (after the declaration of war) the king had immediately fallen into a state of regret. And so made it clear those with positions of power (including the judge) should remain a neutral party, no matter what the circumstances, when humans were involved.  
Sans had thought that perhaps the king (in a state of drunkenness) had intended for this to make it so that the average citizen could choose whether to FIGHT or have MERCY. It actually didn’t matter though. All that it meant was that Sans couldn’t become involved (neither could Undyne... not that she cared). To do so was an act equivalent to treason.which meant that it was left on Papyrus’s thin (yet awesome) shoulders to become the last wall of defense to Waterfall.   
Upon hearing a shuffling, rustling noise he was snapped out of his musings. The thing seemed to be waiting for something (perhaps for his move). Papyrus sighed again, and looked the thing over once again. He noted the dust on their hands and the blank expression on their face. He made up his mind.  
He launched into a speech about how he felt the human (thing/demon) was “HEADED DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH” (a path they’d clearly been on for a while now), and that they needed “GUIDANCE” (they also needed to be locked up) and that he would help them. During his speech, he refused to glance towards his brothers favorite hiding spot, knowing that he had to appear almost nonchalant about the whole thing.  
He refused to break down, here, in front of the not-human. He knew that, should he do so, that his brother would probably attempt to do.. something. Because of that possibility, he stood firm as he watched the not-human approach. He even managed to spit out something about the his lessons “ALREADY WORKING” (not that he believed it).  
He knelt down and opened his arms. He also closed his eye sockets, choosing not to see his final moments reflected in their cold dead eyes. THIS was it. This was how he would die, cold and alone. Save for possibly his brother, who could’ve been hiding nearby.  
Swish, their weapon slashed through the air and into... “Sans” Papyrus half screamed half sobbed as his brother intercepted the blow. “get... dunked.. on” Sans whispered as he teleported him and his brother away from the child. A few moments later Sans (using what little strength he had left) was explaining that this wasn’t the first time that the human had killed everyone.  
Sans went on to say, that they would continue killing until they could find no one else, and that there was no way to stop them. Even as he begged his brother to stay away from them, his feeble HP continued to slip away, until finally (terrifyingly) he was at a mere 0.0001/1. Sans knew his time was up, he could no longer pretend otherwise. He looked upon his little brother’s face and saw tears flowing freely, and he smiled.  
This smile wasn’t his usual false grin, nor was it a true smile. This smile was an apology, an I love you, and a goodbye all rolled into one. It was a smile that told of both regret and relief at the same moment. It was a smile of unknown hopes and fears. It was the last smile he ever made as he slowly crumbled into dust. The last thing he heard was Papyrus’s desperate plea that he talk to him, to say ANYTHING at all. And so, Papyrus sat and wept, clinging to his brother’s jacket for what seemed like an eternity. His tears fell unendingly until he felt as if he had cried all his tears away.   
Then he stood slowly, and checked himself. His HP had suffered some, but not to much, and his AT/DF had actually remained the same (shockingly). All in all, this was better than not. Heck, he could almost pretend that nothing had happened. Only.. the hollow ache in his ribs would certainly never let him forget.  
He sighed. he knew the human would have to face Undyne soon (if they hadn’t already). He kinda wanted to see what would happen. After all, technically he didn’t know for certain that the human was going to do the things his brother had warned of. He could just wait and see, but... but what if they were just that evil. What if they..  
With that Papyrus came to a decision. The human had to pay. It didn’t matter how, or even if they deserved it, it just mattered that they not be permitted to get away with the murders they had committed. Even if it meant that he would have to leave his beliefs (and life) behind. He knew he could do it, he would do it (he had to). But first, a change of clothes was required.  
There were many reasons as to why he felt this way. For one the costume he was wearing had been soiled by dirt, mud (and dust). But for the most part..? Well he’d only continued to wear this costume because he believed that it was the sorta thing a hero would wear. This was NOT the sort of thing that someone who had allowed a.. a (demon) human to kill their brother should wear. It was also not the sort of thing that he felt a murderer (as he would soon be) should wear.  
And so, the only thing he kept close to him was the faded blue jacket he’d gotten his brother for Gyftmas a few years ago. After all.. he wanted Sans to be near him for a little while longer (until they killed him).  
The human entered the judgement hall, and found an unexpected site. There on the other side of the hall stood Papyrus, looking for all the world, as though he could care less about what was about to happen. His tattered jeans and wooly grey shirt were accented only by the pale blue jacket he wore. As the human approached Papyrus smiled. “This is going to be fun” he said as bones ripped though floor and tore across the room towards the human. It was over before it even had begun.  
“Finally” he thought “Finally they’ve stopped” and with that he closed his eyes and...   
“GASP” Papyrus awoke with a start from the worst nightmare yet. “It was just a dream” he whispered to himself, in a vain attempt to calm himself. 

Sans had always wondered why Papyrus preferred little to no sleep.   
The answer actually quite simple..  
YOU CAN’T HAVE NIGHTMARES WHEN YOU ARE AWAKE...


End file.
